


寒冬已至

by KazehayaLee



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime), ヴァイオレット・エヴァーガーデン - 暁佳奈 | Violet Evergarden - Akatsuki Kana
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazehayaLee/pseuds/KazehayaLee
Summary: ·时间线为最终大战之前·基尔伯特心理描写篇幅较大·讲述“心情的转变”·完全原作设定
Relationships: Gilbert Bougainvillea/Violet Evergarden
Kudos: 3





	寒冬已至

**Author's Note:**

> ·时间线为最终大战之前
> 
> ·基尔伯特心理描写篇幅较大
> 
> ·讲述“心情的转变”
> 
> ·完全原作设定

基尔伯特手上抱着几个牛肉罐头，向薇尔利特的装甲车走去。军事部署已经下达，他应当在战役前夕查看士兵和武器的状态，也算是进行适当补给。大雪下了许多日，却似乎隐隐还有暴风雪的预兆。雪积得很厚，军靴践踏在上面时只有沉闷的声响。他抬起眼，薇尔利特就站在甲车门口，背靠着铁甲，试图用手在接一片一片坠落的雪花；她的身后是车内煤油灯渲染出来的大片的橙黄与明亮。门口没有守卫的士兵，薇尔利特本身就是一件令人恐惧的武器。

但武器去接住雪花的时候，雪花也在融化。

“薇尔利特。”基尔伯特笑着招呼道，也许是太寒冷了，他觉得自己脸部有些僵。

“——少佐！”

薇尔利特立刻转过了头来，跑到基尔伯特的面前，然后端端正正行了一个礼，她的眼睛亮亮的。

“啊，我说过不要行礼了。”

“抱歉，好几天不曾见到少佐了......我会改正的。”

永远都是这个样子——基尔伯特在心里想——无论自己说什么、做什么，可能全世界唯一一个永远支持和忠于自己的人，只会是薇尔利特。好几天的缺席也好，有时候过分的语气也好，她永远都不会反驳。

是因为她是自己的“武器”吗？如果是这样的话，自己的感动和感情又算什么呢？

“不，没事的。这些小事随意就好。对了.......我给你带了一些牛肉罐头，这段日子物资比较紧张，这样的东西不能够天天保证了。”

“问题无。薇尔莉特连续几天不吃不喝也一样可以作战。”

“不，我不是在担心你是否能作战……”

“那在担心什么呢，少佐？”

——在担心你。

但基尔伯特依旧没有说出这样的话。

“这几天军务繁忙，没能抽空过来看看。休息得还好吗？”

“完全好。食物和水分的摄入也听从的少佐的安排完全达标。”

“……很好。我们明天会有任务，小队所有人一起一起执行，包括你，今晚务必好好休息。”

“和大部队吗？”

“不，这是小队的突击任务。”

薇尔利特抬起眼，直直的看着这位军官的眼睛，似乎想读出点什么，她对这样的决断感到迷惑。然而基尔伯特翠绿色的眼睛只是瞄向远方，然后逃避一般的闭上了。

“这种地形……不会很难办吗？这并不是指我自己，请您相信，无论何种情况，我都一定能完成任务。我只是担心……”

薇尔利特不常见的一次性说出这么多话。

“担心战役的胜利。”

基尔伯特不知道先反驳她哪句话。她不是武器，她不是能完美完成所有任务的因果律。

“我请示过了，这是最后的决定。”基尔伯特努力让自己的声音听起来不太近人情。

“那么，我将会全力以赴，我保证。”

基尔伯特眼神游离开了，似乎害怕撞见薇尔利特的眼睛。他沉默了一下，然后点了点头，像是在沉重地表达“我知道了”，随后他走进了装甲车，薇尔利特安静地跟随着他。室内除了火铳、冷兵器之外便是干粮，以及在一个小角落里堆着基尔伯特每次送过来的礼物。床铺干干净净的，但在这样的冬天里却谈不上温暖。基尔伯特将罐头放在之前的角落，而旁边是薇尔利特的“巫术”，已经干涸的血液在斧头上留下了黑色的印记，像是野兽触目惊心的抓痕。

“上次作战之后，我记得我有安排过士兵进行清洗……”基尔伯特理了理搅在一起的铁锁链，将武器扶正。

“是的，少佐。我杀掉了。”

薇尔利特的语气如平常一般平淡，似乎在说一件再普通不过的事了。

基尔伯特不再问了，他已经知道了情况。杀掉入侵者，这是完全正常的事情，只是薇尔利特面对的入侵者，是己方军队的士兵。

可笑。他站起身子，轻轻叹了一声对不起。

“您在，道歉吗？”薇尔利特一字一顿地问道。

基尔伯特才意识到自己颤抖的声音其实很明显，而他竟然也不知道这声抱歉是在说给谁听。他需要一个答案，一个薇尔利特可以可以接受的答案，最好还能一并解释自己奇怪的心情。

“是。这是我的过失……你本不应该遇见这些的。”

“可是我很好，少佐。吃穿都很好，还能定期见到少佐，很高兴。”薇尔利特侧歪着头，她试图弄明白是怎么回事。

“不，薇尔利特，不。这些东西是你本来就应得的。”

“可是遇见少佐之前，这些东西并没有。是少佐带给我的。”

“不不，薇尔利特，不是这样的，你本就应该享有所有这一切。”

薇尔利特，站在原地，她在等待基尔伯特的进一步解释——她完全不明白。

“什么？”

——她还是不懂啊。

——如果不是自己的话，如果不是战争的话，如果不是内心不知道名为何物的情感的话。薇尔利特应该在学校里朗诵诗歌，或者是在某个学堂画画。她本来就应该穿着柔软的织物，享用着可口的果酱和面包。是自己在害怕吗？害怕这样的一个小女孩会成为杀人犯，所以义正严辞地“看管”她？是自己贪婪吗？想要确保无敌的武器只属于伟大的布甘比利亚家族，所以“隐藏”她？是自己正义吗？认为只有自己在战争中扮演英雄，所以“保护”她？

——可她不会明白。自己在薇尔利特心中是唯一，也许是全部。太可怕了，基尔伯特想，自己在扼杀一位少女的正常成长，再过分一点，在这种教育下，少女还算是人类吗？在完全被自己的情绪和军队的杀戮的影响下，薇尔利特具有人的情感吗？

基尔伯特打了一个寒颤，他甚至想立刻把这位少女送走，送到一个永远接触不到自己这个恶魔的地方去。

“你对这一切满意吗？”

“为什么不满意呢，少佐？”

“如果说……我是说如果，你能去一个不需要杀人的地方，你会开心吗？”

薇尔利特眨了眨眼，她在试图理解“不需要杀人”的意义。

“在那个地方执行命令吗？”

“呃，不。那个地方再也没有命令了。”

薇尔利特沉默了许久，金色的碎发挡住了她蓝色的眼睛。

“所以，也没有少佐吗？”

她抬起了头，蔚蓝色地眼睛直勾勾地望着基尔伯特。她双手背在自己的身后，左手扼着右手手腕，大拇指不安地摩擦着另一只手的手套。

——对啊。如果是这样的一个地方，那么一定是自己不存在的地方。

基尔伯特愣住了。

“不......不会，不会的。”嘴唇先于自己的思考而开口了，“我发誓，薇尔利特，我发誓，我会永远在这儿，我不会离开你的。”

车内油灯的火苗跳动着，薇尔利特的影子被拉长、变形，但却依然是那么娇小。金色的火光在她白皙的皮肤上跳动着，在她金色的睫毛上跳动着，在她澄澈的眼眸里跳动着。再明显不过了，这是一位冬日里精灵般可爱的少女。

一位出生不明，只听得懂命令，杀过无数人，极度危险的少女。

“我，其实是我……”

——明明打仗杀人就好了，明明使用武器就好了。

——为什么偏偏是自己呢？

——该死，该死！渴望杀人的机器与渴望胜利的军官简直就是宿命！

“我其实……”

基尔伯特噎住了。

薇尔利特突然踮起脚，从正面抱住了基尔伯特，将自己的脸埋进了军官的胸膛。

她的眼睫下垂，轻轻遮住她蔚蓝色的双瞳，她的呼吸很均匀，很柔和。

基尔伯特所有的语言和动作都停止了。他有些僵硬地跪下来，薇尔利特更深地抱紧了他。

“拥抱很温暖，这是少佐告诉我的。我希望您的痛苦能减轻。”

——是的，这样的拥抱，即使身为武器，也是温暖的。

“温暖，很美好。”

——该死，该死。饶了我吧，爱神啊。

“我，希望少佐快乐。”

基尔伯特有些迟缓地、僵硬地抱住了薇尔利特。但当他触到薇尔利特的那一刻起，他觉得自己的动作不受控制地变得温柔起来。他抚着薇尔利特的头发，也是那样的柔软。他是第一次这样亲密地抱着他的“武器”，但他却因为自己莫名其妙的心情而并没有强烈的反应——他没有脸红，也没有立刻把薇尔利特推开——他第一次贪恋这种温暖。

基尔伯特得出了一个一个可笑的结论，一个基尔伯特在军队独处时一遍遍地否认的结论。但，薇尔利特的微笑，她在战场上美丽的舞蹈，她模仿着基尔伯特教给她的发音时天真的样子，她赤诚热烈地在地狱的战场上追随着这位军官的身姿——基尔伯特无法抗拒自己在逐渐缴械投降，向一位杀人神灵，向一位沾满鲜血却无垢的少女。

冷血又逐利的军官有资格吐露自己的爱吗？

“是，痛苦在减轻……谢谢你，薇尔利特。”

基尔伯特轻轻推开她，继续保持他的跪姿，试图挤出一个微笑。

“早点休息吧，薇尔利特。”

薇尔利特点了点头，基尔伯特分辨不出她碧蓝澄澈的眼眸里究竟是什么心情。她从见到基尔伯特的第一眼开始，就是这般美丽而勾人心慑的眼眸，空灵和圣洁。

——然后也是这样的眼神，她开始了杀戮。 

基尔伯特重新闭上眼，他觉得自己在分裂，他已经不太能正常思考了。

“……晚安，少佐。”

“……晚安？”

这是薇尔利特第一次给他说晚安。

“您不在的日子里，霍金斯少校，来探望，教给我的。”

——这个混蛋连晚安都不曾教过她。

“那很好……你可以多接触一些其他战友的。”

“有您，少佐。”

空灵而无机质的声音，毫无恶意与虚伪的回答。

“薇尔利特，”基尔伯特低垂着他的头，“休息吧。”

他缓缓站起了身，在快速擦掉自己眼泪的同时，拍了拍薇尔利特的头。薇尔利特在感受到温暖的手掌离开时，看到的是基尔伯特一如既往的微笑，和从车内走出去时被狂风卷起的黑色大衣。狂风使基尔伯特的背影变得如同一团黑色的火焰，在白雪中逐渐熄灭。

薇尔利特很想站在门口目送基尔伯特，但是他离开时的最后一句话是“休息”。

那么，休息吧，薇尔利特想。

两天后薇尔利特站在装甲车门口等待她的少佐，风雪还是很大，但命令必须在今天执行。基尔伯特领着小队出现了，薇尔利特快速地背着她的战斧，站到了基尔伯特的身边。

“早安，薇尔利特。休息得如何？”

薇尔利特盯着基尔伯特有些不规整的鬓角和背头，有些疑惑，她的少佐在外表上从来都是一丝不苟。

“充足。但是，少佐没有休息好吗？”

“……啊，”基尔伯特顺着薇尔利特的目光的方向意识到了自己不太规整的头发，“最近作战会议非常频繁，昨晚休息得不太好......”

“好好照顾自己啊，请您。”

基尔伯特愣了一下，他能感觉到这句话在旁人眼中是多么的暧昧，或者是自己认为旁人觉得暧昧——但是薇尔利特这样纯白无暇的人不该知道这样的心思——但他甚至感觉到下一秒军队中就会继续某些他不愿意听到的传闻——他已经忘记了今天率领的是绝对忠于自己的私人军队。

——乱七八糟，乱七八糟。

“——今天是突袭，”基尔伯特慌张地转开了话题，面向着他的队员们，声音才镇定下来，“我把各位分成了五组，请务必记住自己所对应的不同的突袭任务。除此之外，薇尔利特和我两人一组，请你们绝对放心我们二人的实力与安全。”

像是害怕有任何疑问一般，军官一下子将所有的指令全部说出来了。 

基尔伯特扫过面前所有青年坚毅的脸，最后转过头来看着薇尔利特。风雪越来越大了，基尔伯特想，落雪掩埋了薇尔利特膝盖以下的所有地方。

“那么——出发吧。”基尔伯特下令道。

所有的青年人迅速地分成了几支队伍后快速移动离开了，薇尔利特抖落了“巫术”上面的积雪，向基尔伯特说道：“请命令我吧，少佐。”

——命令，说过多少次了“不是命令啊”。

“薇尔利特，跟在我身后移动。”基尔伯特转过身去，走在了薇尔利特前面。

“您走在我前面吗，少佐？”薇尔利特没有移动。

——该死，你这不是明明有自己的意志吗？

“是的，我们的路线地形最为复杂，我研究过地图，你跟随我就可以了。”

“不安全，少佐。”

“很安全，薇尔利特，突袭不需要蛮横的武力。”

薇尔利特紧紧地握着战斧，想要继续辨驳几句，但又说不出来什么。基尔伯特看到她这副样子，转过了身，试图让语气温柔一点。他在漫天风雪中转过身来，伸出戴着皮手套的左手，吐出一口融在灰色迷蒙天气里的白雾：

“跟随我来吧，薇尔利特。”

两个人在雪地里面缓慢地行走着，薇尔利特一脚深，一脚浅，差点一下子跌撞过去撞上基尔伯特。

基尔伯特感觉到了身后的异常，转过身来看薇尔利特：

“还好吗？”

薇尔利特爬起来，抖抖雪：“很好，少——”

一颗子弹飞速打进了基尔伯特的右肩。

“少佐——！”薇尔利特大声呼喊着，似乎这种呼喊能够减轻基尔伯特的痛楚，同时她扔出战斧，通过锁链将自己拉到雪堆上方的树林里去，立刻斩杀了三位躲在那里的敌军。

“——回来，薇尔利特！很可能是陷阱！”基尔伯特立刻打开步铳的保险，同时用右手拿出军刀——谢天谢地，宽厚的冬装使子弹并未深入。

“前方是敌人——可以清除——”薇尔利特固执地答复着。她没有意识到自己在违抗命令，她只觉得心口难受，但她不知道这种感觉叫做愤怒。

“回来！——薇！”基尔伯特觉得自己紧张的快要失去理智了。

薇尔利特第一次听见基尔伯特这样称呼她，她不受控制地转过头来，敌军的一个伏兵就这时突然从树桩背后冒出来，举起他的军刀。

“薇——！”

伏兵倒下了，没人可以做出如此快速的反应，但薇尔利特可以。

“上尉军衔……”薇尔利特跪下来辨认这个人的肩章，然后大声地向基尔伯特说道：

“这个人，是上尉——少佐！敌方的军营应该就在前方！”

基尔伯特几步奔上前来，站在薇尔利特身边，然后向前方眺望着。

“少佐，”薇尔利特见基尔伯特有些犹豫不决，“没问题，我向您保证。”

“太危险了，”基尔伯特一只手抚上树干，试图调整右臂，“全是树林。侦察到本营已经是很大的收获了，应该回去汇报。”

“这只是猜想，少佐，本营还未发现——这无法交代。但是，您将会发现，而我，”薇尔利特将手放在自己胸口的位置，像是在起誓，“请您使用，我向您保证胜利。”

她不明白自己为何会说多余的话，她其实也并非不停歇的杀人机器，但薇尔利特不可抗地只有能力表现出暴力与杀戮。

“不，薇尔利特，不……”

“您何时，这样踌躇了？”

——最近，薇尔利特，最近。

“我没有踌躇。”

“我的能力，难以信任吗？”薇尔利特有些自责地看着基尔伯特右肩渗出来的一些血渍。

——武器一般的思考，基尔伯特压抑地皱着眉。

“不……好吧，”基尔伯让步了，“薇尔利特，我信任你，出发吧。”

“解决杂兵，请您随后。”薇尔利特抛出了她的战斧。

——这种部署，简直就是赌命。

“好的。执行吧，薇尔利特。”

——基尔伯特又一次地说出了完全不同的话。

薇尔利特立刻轻盈的从铁链的一端将自己掷 了过去，然后是熟悉的惨叫声和枪声。基尔伯特站在原地，将自己的步铳上满膛，然后仔细地擦拭自己的军刀。

——我爱着她吗？

明明不关心家族，也没有从家族那边感受过什么温情，唯一算得上有交情的人只能算霍金斯——这样一个无情的人，一个被军队当作万能用处的杀人后代，从来无从分辨感情的人，好吧，竟然敢说是爱上了武器，真是可笑——基尔伯特摇摇头。

——而自己现在却在自己所爱的人，如果这的确是爱，而她也认为自己是人类的话，的保护下，休憩着。自己爱的人为了自己出生入死，啊，基尔伯特，每次都是她在保护你啊。

——喂，基尔伯特，英雄后代的骄傲，贵族的指望啊，基尔伯特。

——兄长为什么要将这么致命而可怕的武器送给你？

——你又为什么会爱上“武器”呢？

一声金属物体的巨响打断了基尔伯特的思考。

是金属断裂的声音。

基尔伯特立刻飞奔起来，顺着雪坡的弧度立刻滑行着冲出树林。

——是“巫术”断裂的巨大声响，不会错的。

挡路的树枝被军刀斩断，他第一次发现自己能够跑这么快，甚至超过了当年在军校和霍金斯较劲时的自己，他听到空气由于极速的掠过在自己的耳边形成的破空声。

——“巫术”断掉了，薇尔利特很危险。

基尔伯特面前终于出现了敌军的身影，尽管只能算是一个细长的小黑点，他不经思考地举起步铳射击，长条的小黑点倒下了。

——该死该死该死！薇尔利特呢？！

黑点越来越多，基尔伯特奔跑途中不断地射击，没了弹药后，他立刻掏出了手枪，到最后他只好将手枪也扔掉，拨出军刀进行砍杀。

——薇尔利特！

从敌军身体里拔出军刀的那一瞬间简直畅快无比，基尔伯特觉得自己极度的兴奋以及愤怒。

——没错，我爱上她了，是爱情，是爱情。

基尔伯特终于看见了薇尔利特的身影，很好，他想，看起来没有大的创口，武器也很好的捡起并使用了对方的军刀和热武器，还是在很好的战斗。

但他觉得自己无法抑制的，想要大声呼喊：

“薇——！”

“没有意外！少佐！”

薇尔利特挥舞刀枪的时候并没有转过头来看他，基尔伯特觉得很放心，但竟然也有些许的失落。

“本营吗？！” 

军刀砍伤了基尔伯特的大腿，但他继续战斗着。

“是——！”

薇尔利特在放倒了一位瞄准基尔伯特的士兵后，回旋踢倒了两名正在上膛的士兵，然后一脚将掉落的步枪踢到了基尔伯特面前，同时右手从军靴的绑带处抽出了匕首，背刺了后方偷袭的人。

令人赞叹，令人赞叹，基尔伯特想。 

他捡起了步枪，薇尔利特背后三名士兵倒下了。

——没完没了，杀人没完没了。

“我可以绝对信任你，对吧——薇！”基尔伯特吼道。

“是！”薇尔利特不知道基尔伯特为什么突然这么问。

“那么，接好了——”基尔伯特将面前的人压在身下并给了一拳将他击晕后，将军刀扔给了薇尔利特，而薇尔利特也牢牢地接住了。

“保护我！解决敌人！不要受伤！——这是基尔伯特·布甘比利亚的命令！”

“命令”这个词，第一次不那么抗拒的被基尔伯特说出来。

薇尔利特感觉到自己的思维似乎更疯狂了。

金色的头发从基尔伯特上方拂过，薇尔利特像是完全不受地心引力控制一般，舞蹈似的击杀了基尔伯特身后的人，鲜血从刀刃上挥到了另一边的敌军脸上，在睁不开眼的瞬间，也被击杀了。

——莫名的快乐。

——是命令吗？但是少佐一直都在下令？

——有什么，不受控制的东西，在使血液沸腾。

然后是一样的、令人赞美的杀人舞蹈，几乎所有人都完全无法靠近基尔伯特，并且与此同时，敌军开始意识到了，自己面对的，并不是人类的战斗力——

武器也好，恶魔也罢，但基尔伯特此刻更愿意称呼他的薇尔利特为“神灵”。

最后一滴鲜血滴在雪地上时，薇尔利特终于和最后一个敌军一起倒下了。

“任务……完成……少佐。”

薇尔利特倒在雪地上，大口地喘着气。

基尔伯特擦去了脸上因为肉搏造成的血迹，以跪着的姿势缓慢移动到薇尔利特的身边。

“啊，是呢，很优秀，薇尔利特。”

“尽到了……武器的职责吗？”薇尔利特看着天空，眼睛一片澄澈。

——根本就、不是武器啊。

“尽到了哦。”

——我认命了，老天，我爱她。

——我爱她，我想将杀戮的神灵拽下天堂。我得离开她，神灵必须自己在人间获得人性。

暴风雪如期而至了，大片的雪花盖在薇尔利特的脸上，基尔伯特伸出手，将雪花拂去了。

“……很温暖。”

“你太冷了。”基尔伯特苦笑道。

“要去和其他队员会合吗，少佐？”

“不用，这是很值得夸耀的战绩了，薇尔利特，先躺一会儿吧。”

薇尔利特眨着眼，她不明白为何要这么长时间的休息。

“休息会儿吧，薇尔利特，只有我，和你，休息会儿吧。”

——我爱她，我想明白了。

——寒冬已至，似乎有哪位有名的大人说过，万物在开始变化了。

——饶恕我，薇尔利特，我将要去改变这可笑的命运了。


End file.
